Travelling By Amublance
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au.] Young boxer, Luffy, comes back to his hometown after four years of absence, to visit his older brother who has become a cancer patient. On the way there, he gets himself into an accident where he is rescued by an especially good looking firefighter. LuffyxSabo, yaoi, abuse, and depression. (rated m for future mature content)


**A/N:**_ im extremely upset with the lack of sablu fics on this site so since I have started shipping it as a side pair to my otp I came up with a story for them because sablu deserves some love too_

**Warnings:** _I don't have any except this will be really fucking sad at the end oh and yaoi_

**Full Summary:** Young boxer, Luffy, returns to his home town to visit his cancer stricken older brother who he hasn't seen in years but, something told him he should come home. On the way there he gets himself into an accident and is saved by an especially good looking fire fighter.

Luffy finds out that the man who had saved him is actually a good friend of his brother, the two grow closer over the months as Luffy continues to stay by his brother's side vowing to never leave him again but one day tragedy hits and everything goes to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Homebound

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

"Misery loves company."

At least that's what I was always told as a child but, right now I am driving in my car at 80 mph, there's some kind of music blasting through my stereos, my head is aching as if I had just been stabbed in the back of the head. There's hot tears falling onto my black jeans, I don't remember why I'm crying, but it's blurring my eyes and I can't tell how far away the nearest car is, is it a few meters away or miles? Where am I even going?

I've asked myself that question thousands of times as my car's tires slide across the slick pavement racing towards a destination I don't remember I planned to go too. The only thing I know for sure is its really fucking miserable in this cramped car, I'm alone and in misery so why don't I have company?

Everything is hurting and all I want to do is sleep, forever. Then at least, I wouldn't be hurting. I'm still not sure why I feel this way. As the tears fall, I can't take it anymore and decide to wipe my eyes with my arm, but when I do the car suddenly swerves and I feel the sensation of rolling, my body is being shaken in all types of directions the pounding in my head is beginning to increase and all I want in that moment is to be a sleep. Then something hits my head, and everything goes black.

Slowly, my eyes begin to flutter open, I'm not sure how long I've been out but it feels like years since I've opened my eyes. I feel this strong heat burning as if my skin was on fire, my skin in sticky and my body isn't moving. That's when I remember I was in my car, I was strapped into the seat belt; it was beginning to hurt my ribs; I tried to cough but it only hurt more there was smoke all around me that was when I turned my head to the side and realized there was an actual fire right next to me. I sigh and relax a bit against my old car's seat, there was no way I could get out of this car at this rate, my body was aching with a sharp pain, my head was spinning and my subconscious was telling I was be okay because finally I could stop struggling.

I closed my eyes once again, my head was hurting a lot now; I must have really hit it hard. Just then, I hear the sound of yelling outside my door; I try to listen in but my ears are pounding against my skull I can only make out the words, "Hurry," and "Fire."

"It's no use," I tell myself, there's no way they could to me in time; the fire is spreading fast. Just as I'm about to close my eyes and except my fate, there's a sudden burst of liquid spraying through my shattered window.

And then suddenly, my door begins to make a loud crunch noise as it's forcefully pried out of place and there's a man leaning over me the next minute. "He's alive!" He shouts back at someone.

When he turns to me again, he begins unfasting my seat belt and pulling me into his arms bridal style and suddenly I feel like the heroine of an anime. I can vaguely see his wavy blonde hair and a burn scar on his left eye, I try to speak but the smoke in my lungs is too much. "Wh"-

"Sh." The man whispers to me. "It's going to be okay, I'm here now. You're safe." My eyes begin to get heavy when he pulls me closer. The pain inside my head is too much to take anymore, I try my best to stay awake but my eyes slip closed to the sound of the man's hurried footsteps against the crunchy grass and the screaming of other people who must have come to save me as well.

When I wake up this time I'm in a blinding white room, it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, I try to sit up but my body is still aching. I move my head around a bit but, every time I do my head starts to rattle and everything get blurry. I stare at the ceiling, getting impatient with my own body for not recovering fast enough. I don't even remember why I'm hurt so bad and where am I anyway?

My door opens quietly, and a man walks in he has raven black hair and freckles across his nose. His body seems well built and his skin is a pale tan; he looks familiar but I'm not sure who it is. "Luffy…" His voice is surprised as he gapes at me with his eyes wides.

That's when it occurs to me. "Ace…" I whisper back, yes this man is my older brother; I couldn't believe it. I forgot my older brother's face, has it been that long since I've seen him. But, why is he here?

"Why are you here?" I ask. But, as the question leaves my mouth I realize where I am, if Ace is here then that can only mean one thing. I've come home.

And then everything begins to come back all at once and I'm not sure if my brain can handle any more of this.

"_I'm going home; I'll be back in a few weeks." I persist to my manager who can't handle me going to visit my brother for a few weeks for some reason._

_Nami shouts at me with that demanding tone in her voice. "What do you mean, 'home'?! You haven't gone to see your brother in years why now?!" _

"_I got a call today…" I whisper, I didn't really want to talk about my reasons with her even if I'd known for the past four years. _

_She paused, her anger fading. "Okay, whatever you better come back in time for the match though."_

"_Yeah, promise." _

That was it. All I could remember from the past twenty four hours was that simple conversation. I couldn't even re call the call I received that brought me here to begin with, I highly doubted anything was important enough to bring me here again.

It was quiet until Ace finally spoke up. "Do you not remember that I called you here?"

He called me? I actually answered his phone call? I turn back to face him, my interest is peaked but, just as I'm about to ask a question the door burst open behind my brother.

"Hello! I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The man with blonde hair hollers at me with a cheerful tone. I re call his face, he is the man who saved me.

"Hi. I'm fine, thanks." I mumble back. "Um- what's your name?"

"Oh? I'm Sabo, seems Ace didn't tell you." He smiles at me, his burn scar is much more noticeably now. I wonder how he got it.

"Tell me what?" I question.

He throws his arm around Ace's shoulder. "I'm his best friend, isn't that right? I've been here to visit him every day ever since he checked in."

"Checked in?" I question, Ace was a patient here?

At the question, all the playfulness in Sabo's expression dropped and Ace looked away from me shyly. "You didn't tell him?" Sabo whispers.

"Of course I did!" Ace harshly whispered back to the blonde.

"Forgot what?" I question getting fed up with this conversation.

"Um- I have cancer; they found it three years ago."

Then, I am able to sit up. All the pain in my head as faded and moved to my heart, there is a crushing feeling in my chest and then I remember that is why I decided to come home again, I only just found out about it yesterday and rushed here right after I got the call.

But, for some reason I feel like there's something I'm missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _AHHHHH. That's all I got, hope you like it. I'm trying firt-person for this story because I fcell it will be more emotional? idk I'm just trying it out. I am researching cancer so that I can be factually correct in my story,__if you know anything about having a relation to someone with cancer or being a patient yourself please let me know, so I do not write something that offends anyone and in the future if I write something that is not factually correct, I am sorry. _


End file.
